Share
by Luci-Marlena
Summary: Leah Clearwater does not share. Blackwater!


**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, concepts, and anything affiliated with the _Twilight_ saga belong to (their rightful owner) Stephanie Meyer. The rest of the work belongs to me and should not be copied in any way, including translations, without my explicit consent.

Major thanks to Flyaway Dove for Beta-ing this.

Set: Sometime after BD.

**Leah POV**

* * *

_**Love is to share, mine is for you - "**__**La Ritournelle" by **__**Sébastien Tellier**_

_Share_

Being raised in a small town like La Push and depending on those around you to get by, there were life lessons that needed to be taught early on. Since we could walk, we were taught to always be kind to your neighbors, always be prepared, save at least half of what you earn, only buy what you need, everything is fixable with the right amount of duct tape, and always share.

In a small town, when you're in need, you turn to your family, your friends, and your neighbors for everything. All of them will help you out, mostly because we're all like family. So, when Phillip Thash comes over asking to borrow your dad's toolbox, (the very toolbox that's still in _his _shed, the very same shed that you don't let anyone near because that was _his_ place), and you say no, it kind of sets a bad precedent for your family.

But no one in this town understands boundaries. There's only so much a person can share. This small town has you sharing everything! Share your tools, your money, your clothes, your food, your house, your life story, your love life, everything! They want you to give up what you earned, what you strived for all I order to share.

Why? Because sharing is caring.

What bullshit.

Honestly, the "sharing" that goes on in this town does not mean caring. People in this town have shared their boyfriends/girlfriends with one another! The people that they're supposed to love and cherish have been swapped and traded so much that it's become routine. Yes people, our small town has stooped so low as to share boyfriends and girlfriends. It usually goes like this: boy meets girl, (not hard to do since La Push's population is around three hundred and one third of that is family), boy likes girl, boy asks girl out, girl says yes. They go out, they have a good time, boy and girl are in a relationship. Boy introduces girl to his friends and girl introduces boy to her friends. There: boy and girl have planted the seeds for the inevitable FUBAR endgame of their relationship. Boy and girl get serious, so serious that it eventually blows up in their faces. Boy and girl move on. Boy goes out with girl's friend, and boy's friend goes out with girl. Thus the sharing and swapping of partners begins! Chaos will follow.

Case and point: Sam Uley.

Yeah, who knew that when I brought my best friend/sister/cousin Emily over to meet my soon-to-be-fiancé Sam that it would royally bite me in the ass? Basically, Sam turned into the "boy" in the story above and Emily turned into "girl's best friend." They got their happily ever after with the "oh so sweet bonds" of imprinting. I got left behind.

Ain't life so sweet?

I shared everything with Emily: my toys, my room, my life, my love life, my excitement of what was to come, how I was going to be Mrs. Samuel Uley, my plans to be a wife, a lover, and someday a mother, and then—boom!—Sam takes one look into her eyes and all of my dreams are suddenly not mine anymore. No, they became Sam and Emily's plans for the future.

Leah share your clothes with Emily! Share your toys! Share your room with Emily! Share your boyfriend, dreams, life, money, with the very person who took away your dreams! Share, share, share, share! All I ever did was share! What did sharing ever do for me? I shared my home with my cousin, and what does she do? She gets married to my boyfriend.

Share this, share that! Don't be rude, Leah. Well fuck that. I have to share everything! I share my thoughts, my dreams, and my past with the stupid pack mind, (where I have learned entirely too much information about the guys; especially Seth. No sister ever wants to hear about their brother having the hots for some chick Nicole in their Spanish class). There everything fucking comes out. I don't have anything to keep to myself.

Call me selfish, call me a bitch, I don't care. I want something for myself. I want to be free and be able to claim something as mine and mine alone.

As soon as Jake broke off from the pack, I joined him and Seth. Two people in my head instead of eight was a definite improvement, especially because one of those people was not my ex.

It was nice. I started to get some of my independence back. Jake made me Beta, and I was starting to feel like the old me. I would tease Jake and Seth, and occasionally actually laugh and smile.

I started hanging out with Jake more. We "connected," if you will. Basically, I bitched at him about always having to listen about Bella and how "she's so perfect" and "why is she suffering?" and, my personal favorite, "Poor Bella. Poor, poor Bella." Yeah, poor Bella. She had a good time on her honeymoon and got knocked up by the man she loves. She has a tough life. In return, Jake bitched at me about Sam. Several bruises and cuts later, we actually talked. It was more like both of us venting and listing all of the things wrong with Bella and Sam and how they don't deserve us.

We still fought with each other, (it's not like one little sharing session is going to make us instant best friends). It took time for us to get where we are, to be able to hang out like we do now. We joke around, tease each other, bitch and watch movies. It's a simple friendship, but it's ours and it's nice.

But ever since that evil little spawn of Bella was born, our time has been cut short. Jake's been over at the Bat Cave babysitting the Spawn every night and freaking day. It's like he imprinted on her. But no, the reason he's doing this is because dear old Bells wanted her BFF and her daughter to get along. If you ask me, she's only asking him to do this so she can have some more "alone time" with Edward and so that she can always have Jake in her life.

Selfish bitch. Doesn't she know how to share?

Well, that's not going to happen anymore. Bella can just go find another watchdog because Jake isn't hers anymore.

He belongs to me, to the pack, to La Push, (he always has). Not to some spawn of a baby and her mother.

He shouldn't be going over to her house, seeing her, laughing with her, making her smile, taking care of her. He doesn't belong there. Never has, never will.

He belongs here. With me. At home. The place where he can be free to do whatever he wants, be whoever he wants, feel whatever he feels and not have to conform to the restricting role of her best friend.

Besides, he's not _hers_ anymore. He hasn't been in a long time.

He's _my_ Alpha, _my_ leader, _my_ friend, not hers. He helped _me _phase back to human when I first phased, he protected _me_ from the newborn leech, he grew up with _me_, he followed _me_ around like a lost puppy when we were growing up, he liked _me_, he loved _me, _he wanted to be with _me_! Not Bella! It was never Bella! Why can't she see it? Goddamn it he's _my_ Jake!

Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!

Like I said, I never was that good at sharing.

Phasing, I run over to Leech HQ and throw on my worn sundress before I search for him. Enough is enough. It's time they all know that Jake isn't their watchdog anymore. He has a life of his own where he can choose.

I spot him in the front yard playing with the spawn and put my plan into action.

"Hey Jake!" I yell.

He turns around and spots me. With a huge smile, he waves me over.

Running over to him, I barely catch what he's saying.

"I'm so glad you're here. We were about to-"

Cutting him off, I grab on to his hair and pull his head down to mine, claiming his lips. I kiss him brutally, marking him, claiming him, showing everyone that he is mine. _My_ Alpha, he's _my_ Jake.

He does not belong there with them. He belongs to La Push, to _me_, and it's time that they all knew it.

Leah Clearwater does not share.

Never has, never will.


End file.
